The Insane/Issue 2
This is issue 2 of The Insane. Issue 2 Harry couldn’t believe what he had just done, he wasn’t thinking straight. He couldn’t just get the gun and save everyone’s asses, there was ten armed people for Christ sakes! He stopped himself from getting the gun, instead jump and falling on his side to the ground, letting out a grunt. The man that he had planned to steal the pistol from looked at him and kicked him in the stomach, adding more pain. “You think you can fucking escape this?!” The man yelled angrily, pulling Harry up roughly from the dusty ground. “Don’t kill that one either, we have to bring them back to base.” One of the other men said, gesturing to the man who had his gun pointed at John. John got up and stuck the finger in the man’s face, but he just ignored it. It was painful for Harry to see Emily being dragged across the ground painfully. These men had shot her in the leg and they didn’t even care. “Let us the fuck in!” One of the ten men shouted when all of them made it to an area with a gate and a shock fence going around the perimeter. It didn’t look like it was on right now, but you never know. “Got it.” A man said from inside as he opened up the tall gate and Harry’s group was brought into it. Harry looked at all of the people then. There was about 20 to 25, all heavily armed. He knew they were going to have a lot of trouble escaping this place. The group of 5 was escorted inside a big tent set up in the middle of the base. Inside were two men, one was sitting down on a chair, and one was standing up beside him. “All of you, leave us.” The man standing up said to the ten men. They all left and it was only the group of 5 and the two men. The man in the chair looked very creepy. He had dark eyes that looked ready to kill, jet black hair, and a dark beard. Emily was sitting on the floor, tears coming out of her eys from the pain in her gunshot wound. “Do you all want to die?” The man sitting down asked all of the sudden in a cold, deep voice. Harry and the four others were taken aback by the sudden question. The man slowly stood up from his chair when they didn’t all reply, and they were all scared. Even the man that stood beside the chair looked a little nervous. “I said, do you all want to die?!” The man asked again in an angrier voice. Harry looked to everyone else and saw Maria was trying to say something, but she couldn’t because her throat was choked up from the tears that streamed down her face. “N-No.” Harry finally said, hy voice cracking a little bit. The creepy man looked at me, and started to walk towards me. Harry thought about going into a panic, but he just kept my mouth shut. He took out a shiny silver revolver out of his pocket, looking at me with a cold, but creepy smile. “So you’re the brave one here, that means you get the reward of dying last.” The man said. “You’re going to kill all of us?!” John blurted out. The creepy man smiled. “The whole camp will get to watch you all die a slow and painful death, one by one.” He explained. “Shit.” Liam whispered to himself. “But not before we use these two lovely ladies for something special…” He said, walking over to the crying Emily. “Now you, you’re pretty ugly to me, but some of my boys might like you-”He said, stepping over to Maria. “Now you, I like.” He said, touching her check softly and smelling her hair creepily. She held back tears as she let him do what he wanted. “Now I have something to look forward to.” The man said maniacally. Harry wanted to punch this man in the face, but he knew it would only probably land him in deep trouble. “How fucking rude of me, please forgive me. My name is Chill.” The man said, giving all of them a chilling smile. They all knew that wasn’t his real name, but they didn’t say anything. “Tomorrow I will kill one of you in front of everyone, giving you s slow and painful death. Then the next day another will be killed, and so on.” Chill explained. Harry couldn’t swallow down the lump in his throat at this point. “Riker! Bring them all to the cells.” Chill said to the man standing beside the chair that Chill had sat in. “Yes sir.” Riker said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. Riker helped Emily up and made the others walk out of the tent while Chill sat back down, contemplating who he should kill first and how their death should be. Soon they all reached a small building near the side of the high electric fence and they were all brought to one big cell. All five of them were thrown in, Emily being thrown the hardest by one of the cruel strong guards in the small building. Inside the cell was a man and a woman, and both looked very scared. “You got caught too?” Liam asked as he sat down on the ground, also scared like all of them were. “Yup.” The man said sadly. “I’m Bruno, and this is Lillian.” The man said, gesturing to the woman who waved and gave a sad smile. Harry and the rest of the group introduced themselves, but then the guard yelled for them to shut up. Harry and the group knew it, that his may be the end for them. There was no escape, these people were insane. All he could do was think now. “Whoa! You okay?” Liam asked Harry as Harry got up from the ground. He had tripped on a fallen tree. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry replied as they continued walking. They were currently on a supply run for their safe zone. “Undead up ahead.” Harry said as Liam ran at the undeads with a machete. I slashed one’s head off before stabbing another in the forehead. Harry took his trusty hammer and bashed in an undead’s head. It was still fairly early into the apocalypse, and he still hadn’t gotten fully used to killing these things yet. Liam however was a different story. He killed those things left and right every day. “So what’d you do before this all started?” Harry asked after Liam was done wiping out all of the undead. “Had a wife, no kids though. Worked as a cop, but never really got to go on any of the cool missions, only had to arrest one person for lashing out at a guy he was made at.” Liam said dully. “Well I had a wife and two kids. Wife’s name was Julianne, and my two kids were Johnny and Kelly. Kelly was 12 and Johnny was 18.Worked at the office, nothing special.” Harry said sadly at the thought of his family. “So do you know where your family is?” Liam asked. “Don’t know, I was at work when this all started in the city. I tried to make it to my house, but the road was blocked off by the military.” Harry replied. “Oh that’s sucks man. I’m pretty sure they’re okay though.” Liam said, trying to comfort Harry. “Yeah, I hope so.” Harry replied. “So what happened to your wife?” Harry asked Liam. “She died from being bitten by one of those undead fucks early on when this shit started.” Liam said angrily. “Whoa, sorry I asked man.” Harry said. “It’s fine, don’t think anything of it man.” Liam replied. Harry nodded. “Well, here’s a store.” Liam said as they found a Wawa store, but Harry was lost in his thoughts. He decided that eventually he would return to his house and find out if his family was still alive. Harry did eventually did go back to his house a couple months after that supply run, but right before he got to think about when he did, Chill walked to their cell. “I have decided the order of who will die first, so listen closely people!” He shouted as everyone including the guards listen to him. Harry looked at the six other people in his cell with him. There was Bruno, Lillian, John, Liam, Maria, and Emily. He already knew he probably wouldn’t die since Chill told him he would save him for last most likely, but he waited in suspense and fear as Chill said the name of the first person to die a slow and painful death. Category:Issues Category:The Insane